Ante Meridiem
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: O que aquela raposa maldita queria naquela cidadezinha aparentemente insossa? Se divertir com seus mistérios, talvez? *Dark. AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru e muito mais.*
1. Prelúdio

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto. Se fosse meu o Gaara apareceria mais e o yaoi correria solto e não camuflado... Well, só estou brincando com os personagens... Sem fins lucrativos...

_**N/A:**_ Essa fic tem... Dark, AU, Yaoi, Angst, Lemon, Supernatural... (_talvez_ até tenha... Death, Hentai, Yuri, Dark Lemon...) e também, é claro, romance, incesto, violência e umas coisinhas… n.n Então, se for pesado pra você, não leia... '-'

_**N/A2:**_ Não vou especificar casais, já que haverão várias mudanças. Desde clássicos como SasuNaru até incomuns como... hm... surprise. 8D

_**N/A3:**_ Muita gente deve saber, mas em todo caso: _Ante meridiem_ (A.M. ou am) é uma expressão latina para _"antes do meio-dia"_ (das 0h às 12h). Sim, eu costumo dar nomes bizarros para fics. xD

* * *

_"Às três horas da madrugada o sangue corre lentamente e espesso e o sono é pesado. Ou a alma dorme na santa ignorância dessa hora, ou olha em volta de si, num total desespero. Não há meio termo. A alegria torna-se vazia e frágil, como no castelo de Poe, cercado pela Morte Rubra. O terror é destruído pelo tédio. O amor é um sonho."  
_**Stephen King – Salem's Lot**

**Ante Meridiem**

Prelúdio

Era madrugada e os ventos agitavam as árvores melancolicamente, fazendo as folhas alaranjadas de outono desprenderem e espalharem-se pelos campos, ruas e qualquer lugar que pudessem alcançar em Konoha, uma pequena cidade sem atrativos para turistas, porém aprazível para seus habitantes.

Anos se passaram desde algum acontecimento realmente alarmante. Os jovens não haviam experimentado qualquer situação desse nível, portanto seguiam suas vidas despreocupadamente. As pessoas mais velhas já estavam esquecidas. Mas a cidade não esquecia. Os muros, as construções, as vegetações, guardariam sempre o que silenciosamente presenciaram, assim como o que ocorria com as pessoas. Embora muito observasse a cidade permanecia indiferente, esperando o que mais poderia acontecer.

_- Tão monótona..._

- Então, por que viemos aqui? – indagou um rapaz de cabelos dourados, observando a cidade em pé sobre um muro muito alto.

_- Mas você é um fedelho estúpido mesmo._ – constatou, sarcasmo deslizando por suas palavras.

- E você é uma raposa maldita! – retrucou aborrecido. – O que você quer aqui?

Não obteve resposta. Ia perguntar de novo, mas quando viu já estava saltando do muro para dentro da cidade. Silencioso como uma sombra, ele correu pelas ruas escuras e frias, sem saber conscientemente aonde ir.

- Você está me guiando, não é? – sussurrou.

_- Sempre. Você não faz nada sem mim, Naruto-kun..._

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo a zombaria, e já ia retrucar algo hostil quando parou abruptamente em frente a uma igreja. Era uma construção antiga, caindo aos pedaços, abandonada em um ponto distante da cidade.

- Ficando religiosa, cara Kyuubi? – inquiriu Naruto com ironia.

Ela o ignorou e começou a falar quase que para si mesma:

_- ...Aqui. Sim... Bem aqui aconteceu a última coisa realmente interessante dessa cidadezinha insossa._

Naruto aproximou-se mais da construção. Deu a volta até os fundos e descobriu que não havia fundos. Só um monte de escombros.

- O que está querendo dizer com... – ele começou a perguntar, mas já era tarde. Tinha tocado um pedaço de madeira enegrecida.

E então tudo mudou.

Era final de tarde e os raios dilaceravam os céus nebulosos. O vento soprava fortemente, gelado e enfurecido, seria uma tempestade terrível.

Naruto piscou. A igreja estava inteira de novo. Ainda parecia antiga, mas nem de longe destruída como observara antes. Ele retornou para frente dela, ignorando as portas agora abertas, e ficou olhando ao redor.

Nas ruas, poucas pessoas, andando apressadas. Ninguém queria se molhar, se resfriar, assim se empenhavam em suas buscas por abrigo, com tanta atenção que não reparavam umas nas outras, e não haveria quem pudesse dizer que viu uma criança correndo entre eles.

_- Observe-a._

E Naruto observou. Ocorreu-lhe que se fosse um dia de céu limpo e tranqüilo, ninguém teria reparado na criança também, afinal crianças iam e vinham por aquelas ruas. Não obstante, para aquela criança, muitos olhariam intrigados, se a mirassem, mesmo que distraidamente, por um instante.

Aqueles cabelos dourados chamariam atenção. Aliás, mais do que pela tonalidade, o corte ou falta dele, chamaria muita atenção. Estavam, definitivamente, picados. Os cabelos lisos e brilhantes possuíam longas mechas que alcançavam a cintura e outras que mal tocavam os ombros da criança, mechas de vários comprimentos e nenhuma simetria, soltas àquele vendaval.

A criança se aproximava e Naruto notou que algumas gotinhas de sangue ficaram pelo chão conforme ela corria. Ninguém as viu também, e logo a chuva as lavaria. Ela foi então diminuindo os passos, parando completamente em frente à igreja.

Era uma criança pequena, com seis ou talvez sete anos. Olhos muito azuis. Naruto não conseguia diferenciar se era menino ou menina, algumas mechas dos cabelos indiscretos cobriam-lhe o rostinho inclinado para baixo. Vestia roupas escuras, básicas e unissex, que não ajudavam a descobrir seu gênero.

Naruto focou o olhar diretamente na face infantil, mas essa levantara o olhar para além dele, nas portas da igreja.

_- Ninguém pode te ver agora, você sabe..._

Naruto grunhiu para a Kyuubi, enquanto a criança passava bem ao seu lado, indiferente, e entrava na igreja.

O rapaz foi atrás, reparando que seus passos, diferentemente dos da criança, não ecoavam no recinto vazio. Assistiu como o infante observava os vitrais coloridos formando imagens sobre as paredes descascadas. A seguir os bancos de madeira, estreitos e compridos, divididos em duas filas, foram observados. Ao fundo erguia-se o altar, mas a criança não lhe deu maior atenção e esgueirou-se por entre os bancos do meio, sentando-se na ponta próxima à parede de um deles.

Naruto sentou-se no banco que estava na frente dela e virou o corpo para trás, observando. Ele estava começando a ficar entediado. Por que aquela raposa maldita queria que ele visse aquilo? Tamborilou os dedos na madeira escura, estalando a língua em desgosto quando nenhum som foi produzido.

Encarou novamente a figura pequena e silenciosa parada na casa de Deus. Estava quase se convencendo de que se tratava de uma menina, por ser incomum meninos, pequenos assim, deixarem os cabelos longos - embora fosse incomum que uma menina andasse por aí com os cabelos picados daquele jeito. Notou que ela, ou ele, segurava o pulso esquerdo com a mão direita, agitando-o meio devagar. A palma esquerda sangrava.

_- É um menino._ – resmungou Kyuubi.

- Eu sei! – retrucou, aparentemente ofendido.

_- Quieto._

- Boa tarde... – cumprimentou uma voz em tom baixo.

Naruto virou a cabeça bruscamente para o lado. Não tinha visto que alguém se aproximara. Pelas vestes era um padre. Ele quase respondeu a saudação, mas então se lembrou que não podia ser visto. As palavras haviam sido dirigidas à criança.

O tal padre não obteve réplica ou qualquer sinal de que houvesse sido escutado. Pela sua expressão Naruto podia dizer que ele estranhava aquela criança sozinha na igreja, enquanto a cidade lá fora se preocupava em fugir da chuva iminente.

Pareceu que o padre ia falar de novo, mas em vez disso ele tocou o braço da criança, gentilmente pegando a mão pequena e pálida para verificar o ferimento. O movimento fez com que o menino percebesse, enfim, que havia alguém ao seu lado e, surpreso, puxou o braço rispidamente, arrastando-se para o meio do banco. Encarou o estranho de cabelos claríssimos, que parecia surpreso também.

Sobre a construção religiosa e a cidade inteira, frias gotas começaram cair rapidamente das nuvens lamuriosas, os trovões urravam impacientes, a chuva se intensificava barulhenta.

Rapidamente o padre piscou e sorriu, sentou-se no banco também.

- Você está bem? - indagou, plácido.

- Quem é você? - a voz infantil perguntou, ignorando a pergunta.

O jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas. Naruto achou que ele parecia irritado com a insolência do infante, e que isso não combinava com um padre. Não obstante, ele balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Hidan.

O menino olhou o mais velho de cima a baixo.

- Hn. Você é padre?

- Sim, sou. E qual seu nome?

Hidan tinha um sorriso despreocupado e aguardava uma resposta enquanto alternava o olhar do rosto para a mão ferida do menino. Naruto decidiu que não ia com a cara dele.

- ...Deidara.

- Bem, Deidara, esse machucado pode infeccionar e ficar feio... Vamos fazer um curativo?

O garoto fitou a mão, um corte estendendo-se pela palma, não era profundo e já parara de sangrar.

"_Provavelmente arde bastante"._ Naruto pensou. _"Não parece motivo para choro, mas talvez ele tenha chorado, não tenho como saber"._

_- E que diferença isso faz, estúpido?_

- Hey! Fique fora dos meus pensamentos, maldita!

Deidara balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Hidan insistiu, em vão. Conseguiu apenas que o menino se afastasse mais rumo ao meio do banco. Naruto supôs que ele ia mudar de pergunta, porém não se decidia por qual pergunta fazer. Afinal, era tudo estranho mesmo, um garoto sozinho, ferido e com cabelos despontados.

- Hn. Tesoura... - sussurrou Deidara, como se adivinhando uma das dúvidas do outro.

- Tesoura? Não devia brincar com isso... – repreendeu. – Se queria cortar o cabelo...

Naruto imaginou, assim como pelo jeito Hidan fazia, que o garoto tentara cortar os próprios cabelos, sem sucesso, e ainda conseguira inevitavelmente se ferir.

- Não queria! - exclamou Deidara, de súbito. Deslizou os dedos pelas mechas douradas, sentindo-as desiguais. Murmurou sem emoção: - Ela tava brava... Ela fica assim às vezes...

- Quem é 'ela'?

Deidara não respondeu. Levantou e caminhou entre as duas filas de bancos escuros. Ele aproximou-se do altar e ficou nas pontas dos pés para tocar a cruz de madeira que jazia ali.

Naruto ameaçou levantar e ir atrás do menino, mas não foi necessário. Ele estava voltando, olhando distraidamente para o padre.

- Quem é ela? - Hidan inquiriu, de novo, talvez um tanto aborrecido, quando o menino parou bem na frente dele.

Deidara pareceu suspirar.

_- _Hn... Mamãe_..._

_"Uma mãe que, irritada, simplesmente se volta contra os cabelos do filho?" _Pensou Naruto, inconformado.

Hidan abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Deidara o interrompeu:

- Minha arte a perturba, padre. – disse, com um meio sorriso, os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Arte...?

- Arte? – Naruto ecoou.

A Kyuubi sorriu malévola.

- Sim... – Deidara retrucou, a voz soando baixinha naquela igreja. Ele lançou um olhar inteligente, e talvez um tanto malicioso, ao padre: - Porque arte é um _estouro_!

E então o altar explodiu.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Essa fic nasceu do cruzamento de várias fics que eu já tinha começado (no pc e só na mente). E não, os personagens não vão ser exatamente normais...

A Kyuubi está presente, é claro, porque eu gosto dela. ;D

Aliás, será que a Kyuubi é macho ou fêmea? Oo' Um amigo tava discutindo isso uma vez, já que se referem como 'ela' mas _ela_ tem voz de macho... xD

Esse prólogo deve estar sem graça e nhenhenhen... Mesmo assim, reviews? '-'


	2. I Strange

_**Disclaimer:**_ Imagina se o tio Kishimoto resolvesse fazer um torneio pelos direitos de Naruto? Tanta gente participaria que ele duraria pelo infinito e além! Well, só estou brincando com os personagens... Sem fins lucrativos...

_**N/A:**_ Sabem aquelas fics "High School"? Pois é, eu gosto delas n.n Mas não, essa não é uma fic assim 8D Entretanto, "High School" vai ser parte do pano de fundo algumas vezes. _Parte_. Não esperem situações alegrinhas e talz, beleza? n.n

_**N/A2:**_ Como parece que a Kyuubi é mais votada como sendo fêmea, embora talvez seja macho mesmo, eu resolvi assumir (pra essa fic ao menos) que ela é fêmea n.n Se alguém aí acha que é macho não venha me atirar pedras, estou usando... _Licença poética_... 8D

_**Agradecimento Especial:**_ Para _Tsunade Uzumaki_, que com um comentário me deu uma idéia feliz. ;D

* * *

_"People are strange, when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
When you're strange – no one remembers your name"  
_**The Doors – People Are Strange  
**

**Ante Meridiem**

Capítulo I - Strange

Naruto sentiu o ambiente sair de foco e girar. Conhecia a sensação, o vislumbre do passado que estava tendo acabava.

- Kyuubi! – exclamou, esperando que ela fizesse algo. – Não pode terminar assim! Eu quero ver o resto! – ele segurou-se num dos bancos, como se isso pudesse firmar um pouco a visão.

Tudo estava embaçado e descolorido, as últimas coisas que ele conseguiu visualizar foram o padre Hidan correndo para perto do altar recém explodido e o infante Deidara imóvel, só observando o padre, com uma expressão adorável e extremamente inocente, como apenas uma criança seria capaz de fazer com perfeição sincera.

A seguir, a madrugada fria e silenciosa o envolveu.

_- Acabado?_

- Não enche! – Naruto aborreceu-se. Estava caído no chão, em frente às portas fechadas da igreja semi destruída, levantou-se batendo as mãos na calça negra para se livrar de qualquer sujeira. – Eu só queria ver o que aconteceu! Por que acabou antes?

Ignorando solenemente as exclamações do rapaz, Kyuubi comentou, com um sorriso de escárnio:

_- Nada como uma explosão para quebrar um pouco a monotonia..._

- Não é engraçado! – Naruto prontamente retrucou, começando a correr a esmo pela cidade. – Foi aquele garotinho mesmo quem explodiu o altar?

Sem resposta. Naruto franziu o cenho, arreliado.

- Por que quando eu quero que você fale, você resolve ficar muda?

Silêncio.

- Kyuubi?!

_- Recuso-me a responder perguntas óbvias..._ – disse, sarcástica.

Em vez de retrucar, Naruto pensou no que tinha visto. O que teria acontecido com Deidara? E com o padre?

- A mãe dele...

_- Apareceu por lá pouco depois, desesperada atrás do menino._ – Kyuubi interrompeu, com um ar de fastio maldoso. – _O padre falou que não o tinha visto._

O rapaz parou de correr quando chegou ao local que julgava ser o centro da cidade. Ele caminhou até uma enorme fonte, observando os arredores.

- Por que ele fez isso?!

_- Poder._

Naruto quase podia sentir o sadismo emanado com aquela palavra.

- Poder? – repetiu, distraindo-se com a água parada na fonte.

A lua era como a fina lâmina de uma foice no céu escuro, praticamente não iluminava nada. Seu reflexo estava sombreado, mas reconhecível para si mesmo. Franziu as sobrancelhas para as seis marcas que lhe adornavam as faces na forma de três riscos de cada lado.

_- Poder atrai seres humanos. _

- Só seres humanos? – Naruto perguntou, jocoso. Então notou que seu reflexo não movera os lábios quando falara, ao contrário, mantinham um meio sorriso cheio de iniqüidade.

_- Principalmente._ – Kyuubi retrucou, e os lábios do reflexo de Naruto se moveram moldando cada sílaba. _– Você mesmo..._ – ela sussurrou, semicerrando os olhos agora rubros e brilhantes do reflexo.

Naruto apoiou as mãos na fonte e inclinou-se para o reflexo que, de um instante para outro, já não era mais ele. Na verdade, se tornara uma versão feminina de si mesmo. Os cabelos, escurecidos pelas sombras, estavam muito mais longos. As marcas nas faces mais fortes. A face em si mais _delicada_. Por baixo da jaqueta negra e aberta que usava, ele via o volume do busto que se sobressaía estufando a regata.

Era sempre sinistro demais ver a si mesmo como uma garota de aparência adorável e delicada. Mentira. Não havia nada daquilo nela. Ela curvava os lábios em um esgar maligno e predador, os olhos brilhando perversos, guardando uma promessa de destruição com toda a desesperança e requinte de crueldade possível.

- Eu o que, maldita? – grunhiu, por fim.

Kyuubi ampliou o sorriso, exibindo dentes afiados.

_- Você é absolutamente nada sem mim, sem meu poder..._

- Eu não preciso de você pra nada, ouviu bem?! – exclamou furioso. – Sem você eu seria...

_- ...Um reles cadáver putrefando numa cova fétida qualquer! _

Naruto rosnou. Era verdade. Estaria morto sem aquela maldita raposa que ria sadicamente dele.

_- Naruto-kun..._ – ela voltou a falar, o tom ainda mais mal-intencionado. _– Se você não suporta ter que ficar me implorando ajuda... _– sorriu, lúbrica. –_ Deixe-me no controle... _– levantou as mãos, de unhas compridas como garras, apoiando-as sob a água como se esta fosse uma camada de vidro sobre si. – _Eu resolverei as coisas, rapidamente..._

O loiro inclinou-se ainda mais para perto do reflexo, estendendo a mão para cima da dela. Ele estava cansado, às vezes sentia-se tentado a dar atenção àquela voz pérfida. Não. Ele levantou a mão antes de tocá-la e afastou-se da fonte.

- Vou fazer as coisas do _meu_ jeito!

A risada nefasta da raposa pareceu ecoar por todo seu ser.

* * *

O sinal soou estridente, indicando o término de mais um período de aulas no Instituto Hokage, o principal colégio da cidade. Os alunos passavam trocando despedidas entre si, mexendo ruidosamente em seus armários, alguns apressados para chegar em suas casas, outros nem tanto.

Entre eles, uma garota andava fitando o chão, tentando passar o mais discretamente possível. Ela usava os longos cabelos escuros soltos, caindo por suas costas e pelas laterais de seu rosto de forma a esconder a face envergonhada dos outros. Sabia que todos a encaravam, disfarçadamente ou não, e cochichavam sobre ela por qualquer corredor que cruzasse. Mas ao menos ela mal conseguia vê-los. Ela _não queria_ vê-los.

Sentindo-se a cada segundo mais constrangida, ela apertou os livros, que carregava firmemente contra o peito, e acelerou os passos para sair logo daquele lugar.

Perto da saída duas meninas conversavam distraídas. Ao avistarem a jovem que seguia apressada naquela direção a loira franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e cutucou a amiga.

- Olhe, aquela não é...?

- Hyuuga Hinata? Sim, ela mesma! – respondeu, olhando-a curiosamente. – Dizem que ela é meio _estranha_...

- Como "estranha", Sakura? – repetiu calando-se e virando o olhar quando a garota de cabelos escuros passou por elas. – Até onde eu sei, ela só não costuma falar com as pessoas...

- Antes era só isso... Agora as pessoas não chegam muito perto dela.

Elas trocaram um olhar de entendimento. Olharam para as portas e constataram que a Hyuuga já desaparecera por elas.

- Eu não estava lá – Sakura começou, enrolando distraidamente uma mecha de seus cabelos rosados –, então não sei exatamente o que houve, mas... Coitadinha dela, Ino...

Acelerando ainda mais os passos Hinata saiu pelos os portões do colégio. Havia escutado os comentários, quase sempre conseguia entender o que falavam sobre ela. Ficou aliviada ao sentir a brisa gélida, mas continuou andando rapidamente pelas calçadas até estar bem longe do colégio.

Quando finalmente sentiu-se segura para erguer a cabeça percebeu que estava em um bosque. O que não era nenhuma surpresa já que Konoha possuía árvores por todos os lados.

As folhas estavam laranja-douradas e eram carregadas pelo vento. Hinata observou, fascinada, como elas rodavam pelo ar para, então, caírem no chão.

- Outono... – ela murmurou para si mesma.

- Outono. – confirmou uma voz masculina, despreocupada, vinda de trás dela.

Hinata instantaneamente soltou os livros e tampou a boca com as mãos para abafar um grito. Ela sinceramente achou que sua alma fosse sair do corpo, tamanho foi o susto que levou.

- Oh, desculpe por assustá-la.

- A-Ah, n-nã-não f-foi... – ela colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração, enquanto virava para o rapaz, respirando fundo para acalmar-se. – Na... – e calou-se, surpresa.

Encostado a uma árvore estava um rapaz de cabelos curtos e escuros, fitando-a de forma inexpressiva. O que a surpreendeu, no entanto, foi que ele era mantido naquela posição por um outro rapaz encostado nele. Ela não pôde ver a face do outro, porque ele mantinha o rosto escondido no pescoço do rapaz moreno, mas ela viu que ele tinha cabelos ruivos.

- A-ahn... Sai-kun? – indagou, reconhecendo o que a fitava.

Sai. Ele estudava no mesmo colégio que ela, mas em outro ano. Eles nunca haviam realmente se cruzado antes, ele não devia saber o nome dela. Mas por causa daquele estúpido incidente, todos os alunos tinham ouvido falar nela. Hinata retraiu-se, temerosa. O que ele poderia querer para distrair-se do momento, aparentemente íntimo, que estava tendo e falar com ela?

O jovem ruivo afastou-se de Sai e saiu andando, sem dizer uma palavra. Hinata não conseguiu ver o rosto dele. Ele se foi, de costas para ela, sem olhar uma única vez na direção dela.

Por sua vez, indiferente à partida do ruivo, Sai sorriu afável para ela.

- Ah, você me conhece. – ele piscou os olhos negros e a fitou inexpressivo. – E você é...?

- H-Hyuuga Hinata. – ela inclinou a cabeça educadamente. Notou os livros ainda caídos no chão e fez menção de pegá-los.

Não obstante, Sai moveu-se agilmente e apanhou-os para ela.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hinata-san. – ele sorriu novamente, estendendo-lhe os livros.

- O-obrigada... – agradeceu, o rosto levemente ruborizado, e pegou os livros.

Hinata ficou olhando para ele, sem saber o que fazer. Sai só sorria e ela achou que tinha algo muito estranho no sorriso dele. Parecia tão... _Falso_.

"_É claro. Vá embora Hinata, ninguém agüenta você". _Ela repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Hyuuga... – ele murmurou pensativo, a expressão livre de qualquer emoção. – Tenho certeza de que já ouvi falar...

Ela inconscientemente apertou os livros com mais força, sentindo um arrepio frio na espinha e a boca seca.

"_Oh, por favor. Por favor! Que ele esteja pensando no Neji-nii-san..."_

- Ahah – fez Sai, mais uma vez esboçando seu sorriso falso. – Minha memória é mesmo terrível. Eu não lembro.

Hinata, um tanto surpresa, respirou mais aliviada.

- Você está bem, Hinata-san? – ele indagou, não soando nem preocupado, nem curioso.

- E-eu... – tentou sorrir, achando que suas faces afogueadas e a testa suada, deviam estar fazendo-na parecer deplorável.

Ele aproximou-se mais e inquiriu, de modo repentino:

- Quer conversar?

- C-como?

- Conversar. Eu li em um livro que conversar faz as pessoas se sentirem melhor. – e sorriu.

Hinata piscou. Aquele rapaz não parecia ter muita noção de como lidar com as pessoas.

_"Ele..."_

- Se não se sente bem em falar comigo...

- Não! - ela interrompeu, seus olhos claros alarmados. – D-digo, não é isso, Sai-kun... Isto é, não é bem isso... – Hinata balançou a cabeça, confusa. Não queria aborrecer o colega, sentia-se péssima por incomodar qualquer pessoa, principalmente ele, o primeiro que olhou para ela sem parecer achá-la... _Estranha_.

Sai sorriu de novo e avançou mais um passo para perto dela. Ela retraiu-se ainda mais, ruborizada. Ele estava muito perto agora.

- Hinata-san parece uma boneca.

- B-boneca?

- Esses olhos como duas pérolas foscas... – ele sussurrou, tocando o rosto dela com as mãos.

Hinata estremeceu, sentindo vertigens sob o olhar frígido dele.

- Será uma boneca de porcelana? – perguntou-se, alisando sutilmente a face dela com o polegar. – Tão pálida e lisa, como se fosse quebrar ao toque...

- S-Sai-kun... – gaguejou, intimidada.

- Ou será uma boneca de pano? – continuou, indiferente. – Sem graça e facilmente manipulável por qualquer um... – ele pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou na própria face.

Hinata sentia que ia ter um colapso.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

Ela não estava acostumada a falar com alguém, mas estava menos ainda acostumada a alguém tocar nela. Principalmente um rapaz. Tinha acabado de conhecê-lo. E o que eram todas aquelas coisas estranhas que ele dizia?

"_Ele está tentando me elogiar, ofender ou...? Seja o que for, está me assustando..."._

Hinata sentiu os olhos ardendo. Ela conhecia a sensação e isso a deixou ainda mais horrorizada. Ia gritar, empurrá-lo, correr, qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, para que aquilo não continuasse.

Não obstante, Sai piscou subitamente. E foi como se alguma coisa tivesse sido arrancada de dentro dele, deixando apenas um vazio.

- Ué... – fez, como se pensasse alto. - Não faço a menor idéia do motivo de estar aqui agora... – afastou-se dela, com naturalidade. – Minha memória é mesmo ruim...

Ele olhou ao redor e então para Hinata, que respirava sofregamente com a cabeça abaixada.

- Você... – começou a perguntar, mas parou.

Hinata levantara a cabeça e, por entre os fios escuros que se emaranhavam por seu rosto lívido, era possível entrever a área de seus olhos perolados cheia de veias dilatadas.

Sai inclinou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso, e ofegou. Ela arregalou os olhos, assombrada, sacudiu a cabeça e saiu correndo desesperadamente por entre as árvores.

Ele ficou olhando, confuso, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera. Mas tudo que ficara guardado em sua memória havia sido um nome.

Hinata.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Ohh, raríssimo eu atualizar uma fic tão rápido ((EMOtion))

E então Sai foi encoxado por um ruivo e depois atentou a Hinata. Wee. /o/ Eis meus primeiros pseudo-casais-incomuns. Não devo estar muito criativa ÇÇ Aceito sugestões para casais (incomuns e comuns) e as usarei _se_ encaixarem no roteiro da fic 8D

Agradeço às pessoas legais que mandaram reviews: _Lilavate_, _Tsunade Uzumaki_, _Al de Lioncourt_, _Srta.Kinomoto_, _sakuraboys-bruno _e _Nakago.Spider_. /o/

Minha beta, Rairaku, anda sumida. Eu escrevi, reescrevi, li e reli a fic, mas certamente escaparam vários erros ÇÇ Desculpem por isso, espero que não esteja ficando confusa.

Eu não estou particularmente satisfeita, como sempre, mas digam o que acharam, sim? '-'


End file.
